romanumfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhakar
Zhakar (Xanian: Xâkar) is the fourth planet located in the Zhevon system, and the third-largest terrestrial planet in the system. Zhakar is home to the Xanians, a sentient species of humanoid predators similar to humans in appearance. Zhakar is one of three worlds in the star system capable of supporting life, but the only one with considerable amounts of biodiversity in flora and fauna, and the ability to sustain life in large quantities. Zhakar is currently home to more than 6-8 million forms of life, including more than two billion Xanians who have resided on the planet for some twelve thousand years of recorded history. The population of Zhakar is divided into twelve polities known as households, which collectively form the political entity known as the Xanian Empire, which governs the majority of Zhakar. Other parts of the planet are governed by groups known as the Houseless, and uninhabitable regions home to hostile wildlife and feral Xanians. According to geological research conducted by the Xanians, existing evidence has long supported the belief that Zhakar is about 4.2 billion years old. The first life on the planet appeared around four billion years ago, largely within the large, central flatlands of Zhakar's main landmass. Zhakar's atmosphere and highly active magnetic sphere have protect most of the life on the planet, though Zhakar boasts a considerable amount of radioactivity for a habitable world of its size. Despite this, radiation has had a beneficial impact on the native lifeforms of Zhakar, making them considerably stronger and vigorous, rather than weakening, and in some cases killing the lifeforms. Zhakar thus possesses many large lifeforms which would otherwise struggle to survive on other planets less welcoming of massive creatures such as those found on Zhakar. Zhakar's lithosphere is largely divided into a handful of large tectonic plates, which are less active than those found on other planets. However, in many areas, the plates are very active, with volcanic activity and earthquakes common along the fault lines. Fifty-eight percent of Zhakar is covered in water, and the reminding sources of water locked up on the landmasses, such as the single giant continent and its two companion islands, that contain their own lakes and river systems making up Zhakar's hydrosphere. Zhakar's northern and southern poles are covered in large sheets of packed ice which contain vast amounts of frozen sea water. The surface of Zhakar is marginally heated by the geologically active inner core of the planet, which consists of a large iron core surrounded by molten nickle and iron. The core is responsible for driven the activity of the planet's magnetic sphere and protecting the planet from solar radiation. Etymology History Geography Zhakar is a relatively large planet with a diameter of 5,874 kilometers, slightly smaller than Terra and closer to Venus in size. A rugged planet with large mountain chains and deep valleys, Zhakar is geologically actively, and has several active volcanos all across the planet. Zhakar is largely dry and covered by vast deserts, and has equally vast wildernesses and plains in the flatland regions of the planet. The planet has several continents, the largest of which are n/a and n/a. Zhakar has a strong aurora phenomenon, enveloping the planet entirely. Scientists have determined that this may have much to due with the planet's particularly strong magnetic sphere, and may be linked with the high levels of radiation on Zhakar. While the aurorae have no effect on the planet and its life directly, they do reveal a deeper issue as to the state of the planet's ionosphere. The high activity of the aurorae has been linked to the high activity of Zhakar's ionosphere, which has historically been responsible for the spotty communications on the planet before the advent of the voidspace communications network. Climate Biodiversity Environment Society and culture Category:Zhevon system Category:Zhakar Category:Planets